You have to be bold, darling!
by RedDescendant
Summary: A modernised version of Beauty and the Beast! Annabelle and her sister Maryssa are invited to a party by Guy Thinek, a vain selfish man who wants to gain Annabelles affections. After the night goes horribly wrong, Annabelle has to try and make amends with a man who sees good in nobody.
1. Chapter 1

You Have To Be Bold, Darling!

_**AN: I hope you enjoy this story, Beauty and the Beast is my favourite Disney story, and I couldn't resist modernising it! I'm not sure how good this is, but hopefully you will like it1 if you do, please review and leave any comments or critics you may have! I appreciate anything you say for it might help improve my future chapters or stories! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Beauty and the Beast, or the characters, but I have incorporated them to suit my purpose, but they still belong to Disney!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Watching her turn away alone was the hardest thing she'd had to do for a long time.

Annabelle and Maryssa were twins and they rarely left each other's sides for anything. But this time she decided that a brief separation was the best thing to do. They had both been invited to a mysterious party by Guy Thinek, a big headed, self-righteous, rude man. Apparently it was on the other side of the large forest bordering their small town. The sisters didn't particularly want to go to the party; in fact Annabelle was adamant that she was not going. Neither sister was ever in a group of friends at school, or really fitted in with the other villagers. They mainly stuck together, rather than trying to mingle with anyone else. They also lived not in the main town, like the majority of people, instead just up the hill at their fathers old garage, therefore receiving a lot of name calling like 'loner' or 'freak'.

But as the years went by, Annabelle had seemed to get more 'interesting' to other people, much to her disdain. She never accepted any offers of friendship from peers, especially from Guy Thinek. He was the most popular boy at their school, and he had asked her out so many times she had lost count. She couldn't believe that he hadn't got the message yet. It was a well-known fact that he had made a bet to be the one to take away her virginity. Well not if she could help it. She stayed as far away as possible from Guy, repulsed by his hideous manner and vanity. Instead, Annabelle and Maryssa stayed happy in each other's company at the garage. Maryssa would often tinker with old bits of car, occasionally charging people to fix their vehicles, while Annabelle read. She'd read anything she could get her hands on, loving getting immersed in a completely different, interesting world, compared to the drab one they lived in.

The twins were not identical. Annabelle was quite tall, with long brown hair that fell in waves around her shoulders, whereas Maryssa was much shorter; with very light blonde hair, of which she kept in a short pixie cut. Their only similarity was they both had big dark green eyes, with dark eyelashes. Their fashion sense was very different to other people, Annabelle liked to wear quite old-fashioned style shirt, and Maryssa always wore old clothes that she didn't mind getting oil on. This also set them apart from the others, but the girls didn't care.

The day of the party, Annabelle had been out buying some food from the Tesco Express for their dinner, Maryssa, her father and herself. Her mother had died when they were young, and their father was terminally ill, so the twins put a lot of effort into looking after him.

She'd been walking home with her favourite book in hand, The Hunger Games, when Guy, and his little follower Louis, had blocked her path.

"Guy!" Annabelle yelped as he grabbed her book and tossed it over her shoulder.

"Just doing you a favour, love! You have such a beautiful face, why hide it away inside one of those useless things?" he smirked and lifted her chin up with his right hand. Scoffing, Annabelle batted him away, and tried to reach for her book, but his huge body size was in the way.

"Come on Annabelle, show a little happiness! You are talking to the best looking man in town!"

"Yeah Annabelle come on!" repeated Louis, with a ridiculous grin plastered onto his face. Annabelle stared at him, before moving her eyes up to squint at Guys face beaming down at her.

"I wouldn't go that far. You could clean yourself up a bit. For one, take a shower. You smell like a skunks butt." Annabelle spoke through her teeth, before pushing past whilst he was still in shock, bending to pick up her book. She started to walk away as far as she could from the men. Louis was laughing at Guy, not used to seeing his idol get shown like that, but soon shut up when Guy gave him a very dirty look.

"Annabelle, wait!" Guy said, once he had recovered his composure. Slowly she turned around to face him, her jaw set. Guy started to advance towards her, until he was pretty much breathing down her throat. She could feel his piggish eyes leering at her breasts, making her feel itchy and uncomfortable.

"Tonight," he drawled, lifting an arm to grip hers. "I'm having a party, the other side of woods. Bring your sister." He squeezed her arm and winked. "Boy, are we going to have funnnn tonight!"

Pulling out of his grip, she swivelled around again and stalked away, but not before he could slap her bum, causing her to squeak in surprise, and walk faster. Eugh, she felt so disgusted by the guy, not sure what others saw in him at all.

As soon as she got home, Annabelle started to rant about Guy to Maryssa, who had never seemed particularly interested in Guy or Louis, probably because they had never hassled her.

"A party? Where?" she had exclaimed when her sister had mentioned it offhandedly.

"Other side of the woods. You don't_ really_ want to go do you?

"No, not particularly. But don't you think it could earn me some more money? If many people are driving through the woods in the dark, there's bound to be at least something I can fix, and charge a drunk driver quite a lot. They won't know any different in the morning!" Maryssa winked. Laughing, Annabelle nodded. She understood her sisters reasons to go, it would benefit all of them, but there was no way that she would go anywhere near the party, and she told her sister so.

"I don't blame you! Stay as far away as you can from that creep Guy!"

She smiled and nodded. She couldn't have just left their dad alone anyway!

To be honest, when Maryssa was ready to leave a couple of hours later, in a beautiful royal blue summer dress, with a light denim jacket over the top, very different to her normal attire, Annabelle did feel a little scared for her sister. She tended to be quite a reckless driver, for she knew she would be able to fix any damage, but driving in the dark forest alone was never a good mood. You didn't know who- or what- could be in there. But Maryssa promised her she would be careful, and drove off into the distance.

That ball of nerves still wouldn't go away though.


	2. Chapter 2

(_**AN: so here's the next chapter for you lovely people! I hope you like it! Please review, it really does make all the difference! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Beauty and the Beast, or characters, but I have incorporated them to fit my purposes)**_

It was only 8 o clock, but the nights were slowly getting longer, so it was almost dark as Maryssa drove through the woods, her friend Phillip sitting in the passenger seat. For a night in late September it was still reasonably warm, and she had the top down on her convertible. They could hear the rustling of the trees in the wind and the patter of little animals feet as they crept out of their homes for some nighttime adventures. Maryssa had driven up this road many times before in her life, if you went far enough it led to a huge shopping centre, at least six times as big as the little square in her village. This meant she had decided she didn't need her GPS, she would know the way easily. Earlier that evening she had texted Phillip for more information on where the party actually was, as Annabelle hadn't given her much to go on. Luckily, he had been easily persuaded to join her, and she had swung around to pick him up. Phillip was the son of her fathers best friend, and it had turned out that they had been born all in the same month, herself, Phillip and Annabelle. Maryssa had always got on better with Phillip than Annabelle had, because she was more of a 'tomboy' she guessed. He had light shaggy brown hair that always flew in his brown eyes, and he tried to act stubborn, but was almost always won over every time.

That night the pair had gotten quite deep into the forest, when they came to a crossroad. The names on the sign had been scratched off, and though she would have never admitted it, she had no idea where to go next.

"why don't we head to the left?" Phillip suggested, pointing to what looked like a lighter route, after a minute of pondering what to do.

"nah, I reckon it's to the right." Maryssa replied, looking into a path, which to Phillip looked a lot darker, and kind of eerie.

"you sure? I really think-"

"no, no Phil, it's definitely this way!" and with that Maryssa turned the car and headed down the road to the right.

Phillip hunched low in his seat, not liking where they were going. Inside Maryssas stomach began to curl, a bit frightened too. She had been certain she knew the way, but now she was not so sure.

"I think we should check the SatNav ," she said, and pulled over, climbing out of the car to get her phone from the backseat. Phillip jumped out too to stretch his legs, plus he didn't want to be alone sitting inside. They had pulled up the roof now, so they leant up against the bonnet of the Mini.

All of a sudden everything moved very quickly. A large gang had slowly been stalking them through the woods, and emerged from behind the trees. The pair didn't see them at first, and carried on looking at Maryssas phone, until the gang were barely 5 metres away.

"Crap." Phillip swore under his breath as he saw a flash if clothing out of the corner of his eye, alerting Maryssa instantly. They span around, backs against the cold metal of the car bonnet. They were surrounded.

Almost like wolves, the men leaped at the pair who stood their ground long enough to spot an opening in the circle of men. Maryssa grabbed Phillips arm and half ran-half dragged him through the group until they were sprinting in the opposite direction to the gang. They kept running now let go of one another, breathing hard and fast in their unsuitable clothing. Suddenly Phillips trouser leg got caught in a root of a tree and he tripped right over, sprawled out on the floor.

"KEEP GOING" he screeched at Maryssa, and managed to pull himself into a ditch, just before the pack of men hurdled past, not noticing him in his hiding place; instead they were gaining on Maryssa. He daren't scream again now, but he was sure she had got further away, she had always been a fast runner.

"Annabelle," he thought and without a second thought he edged back to the car, to go and get Annabelle for backup. Luckily she had left the keys in the ignition, and he sped off as fast as he could, back through the dense trees.

Left,right,breathe. Left,right,breathe.

Maryssa kept up this pattern as she darted through the brambles and bushes, as she began to loose her pace. She could hear then getting closer, about six fully grown men thudding along the forest floor fast behind her.

Left,right,breathe. Left,right,breathe.

She couldn't believe she had left Phillip behind, flat on the ground like that. What if he was hurt? What is the gang had caught him? She could feel the guilt racking up in her stomach as she pelted between the trees.

To start with she thought it was a mirage, those tall gates towering a way in front of her, but as she got closer she could see the intricate design of the metal fencing. The men were very close now, right on her heels. If she could just get inside the gates...

It was open! Maryssa pushed hard at the metal to let herself in and span around to slam it back down, right onto a big pink hand that was reaching for her. Another hand grabbed her ankle, whilst yet another took a firm grip on the hem of her dress. She was looking straight into the face of a man she recognised, whose arm had snaked through the bars and was clamping her back so she stayed splayed against the rails. His little eyes were sunken, but his arm was very strong, holding her down.

"what do you want! GET OFF ME!" she screamed, struggling against the various limbs holding her down.

"we want you to come with us, love." said the man she recognised.

"NEVER!" she yelled, her voice hurting, but still she screamed for help.

"I'm sorry," he sneered and spat in her face. "but we don't take orders from you malady. You wanna talk, you talk to Guy."

At the very mention of his name, Maryssa knew who the man was. They were all Guys cronies, and they would do anything for him for a little bit of cash. She should have known it was one of his tricks! There hadn't been a party, it was just a game to lure the 'freaks' out so he could take Annabelle's - and hers by the look of it- virginity.

With one last burst of anger, she pulled away from the fence, and managed to dislodge herself partially, giving her enough leverage to tear the rest of her body from their grip. With her though, came the whole hem of her dress, and it fell on the Tarmac on her side of the fence. She sprinted away from the gate as fast as she could, looking down at the ground.

Left,right,breathe. Left,right,breathe

_**(AN: I need you guys help! Should I use the oringinal curse and have Lumier and Cogsworth, or shall I change it to having no curse, but something different? I'd like to see your opinions do please review and tell me your thoughts!Hopefully if I get any response I will write the next chapter in the next couple of days! :) ) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Maryssa could not believe that Guy had been behind all of this. As she ran down a narrow path, everything started to fit together in her head. Obviously, he had known that Annabelle wouldn't come to his 'party', but she would, any chance to get some money. So he must be going around to her house now, to ambush her sister whilst she was captured by his cronies, no way to protect Annabelle from him. She knew she couldn't risk leaving the gate again, that was too dangerous; all she could hope for was that Phillip had escaped and was going to Annabelle, reaching her before Guy got his hands on her sister. There was nothing she could do now, she had figured it all out way to late to be any use. Stopping dead in her tracks, Maryssa screamed in frustration and fright, feeling all the more useless every second. That was when she felt the first drop of rain, right on top of her head, making her look up. It had started to spit in that horrible way that makes her hair frizzy; which only added to her anger.

But as she looked up, Maryssa saw something she was not expecting. A large building was sitting there right in front of her, only about 200 metres down the path. She had never known there was a house here, and she stared at it in awe. Its bricks were a dark brown, turning black in the increasing rain and it had at least 3 stories upwards.

'Looks very desolate,' she thought, just when the heavens opened and rain started to pelt down onto her; she was soaked in seconds. Without thinking, she ran with a final burst of energy towards the large door of the building, eager to get out of the rain, and hopefully out of danger for the time being.

As she reached the giant porch, Maryssa rapped on the door with the large knocker, still unsure whether there was anyone inside. With the force of the knocker the door swung open, and she cautiously stepped in.

"H-hello?" she called, the cold water running down her back making her shiver. There was no answer, so she called again, a little louder now, "Hello?!"

After a couple of seconds she heard a faint whisper coming from behind a closed door, and she headed towards it slowly.

"I'm ever so sorry for trespassing, but I was being attacked, and I need a place to stay for the night, to shelter from the rain." she said still loudly.

This time she definitely heard a mutter of "attacked!" and "no, no, no. That is out of the question."

Curious, Maryssa pushed open the door to which the voices were coming from. As soon as they heard the creek of the door, they were silent. Maryssas heart was beating fast as she slowly revealed two men standing in the centre of what looked like a dilapidated old sitting room.

"I-I am so s-sorry, I was a-attacked by-"

"Yes my dear, we heard you don't worry. My, you do look a mess, we need to warm you up!" said a young, gangly looking man with very light blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, and a yellow hoodie on. He had a large smile, and had been about to take a step towards her when an older man with a large pot belly and short dark brown hair with a thin goatee and a blue waistcoat, grabbed hold of the young mans arm and hissed, "No we won't, you know strangers aren't meant to know about us, we must send her away again!"

The younger man shook him off and came towards Maryssa, who was still standing, frozen in her place, and placed his hands on her upper arms, trying to sooth her.

"Pay no attention to old Brucey over there, he doesnt know what he is talking about!" he winked. " I'm Lucius Matthew, but most people just call me Lum. Pleased to meet you ...?" he reached out his hand.

"oh, I'm...Maryssa" she accepted his hand shake, and quickly let go again. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but, what IS this place?"

"that is none of your concern." Bruce tried to stare straight into Maryssas eyes, which would have been frightening, if they didn't drift off constantly to flick at the clock.

Lum gave Bruce an exasperated look.

"I'll take you to get some warm clothes and towel, you must have been through a hell of a lot to end up in this situation." he spoke with a slight accent, which she couldn't place. He then grabbed her hand gently, and led her back out of the door. As they left the room, Maryssa stole a glance backwards to see if the grumpy Bruce was following them. Instead he was looking straight at the large clock on the mantelpiece, hurriedly tapping the numbers four and eight on the clock face. Maybe he had noticed something wrong with it, she thought, and carried on after Lum.

Soon they reached another room, one twice the size of the first. An armchair sat in the middle of the carpet, right in front of an empty fireplace.

"sit here my dear," Lum said, before reaching into his pocket to pull out a box of matches. He struck a match, and put it to some wood and newspaper in the fire, which instantly set alight. Maryssa could see a large grin spread across Lums face as he watched the flames lick and curl at the sides of the fireplace. She watched as he then sat back against the side of the hearth, extremely close to the long flames. He was a very talented fire starter, she would give him that, but a little reckless, sitting so close to it.

"What are you doing!?" Bruce yelled at Lum, whose face lost its grin, a scowl taking its place.

"nothing is going to happen. We can't just chuck the girl out, it's absolutely tipping it down with rain, and you saw those men attack her. Surely you have more heart than that Bruce Cogsworth." Lum said, leaving him speechless. Turning back to Maryssa, Lum smiled again and offered to fetch her a towel. She nodded, and as he unfolded his long thin limbs and walked to go out of the door, Bruce sneered, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

While Lum was gone, Maryssa watched Bruce, who didn't make any effort in conversation she tried to start at all. He just stayed very still and looked hard at the big analog clock in this room.

"is there something wrong with the clock?" she asked tentatively. He didn't even move, so she tried different words," I mean, is the clock broken?"

suddenly she jumped a mile when a brash female voice spoke from behind her, "now why would it be broken?" and chortled. A very large curly blonde woman was waddling towards her, a boy hidden behind her legs.

"mrs Potts is my name, and this is my little friend Chip. Nice to see a different face every now and again!" and she kissed two sloppy kisses on Maryssas cheeks. Chip peeked out from behind Mrs Potts' skirt, so all she could see were two round blue eyes staring up at her and a pair of dirty brown shoes, about 1 metre down from the large eyes.

"would you like a cup of tea dearie? That always helps warm people up!" Mrs Potts said, and somehow produced a pink teapot from behind her back.

Chip nervously held out a cup brimming with tea and asked,

"what are you in for?"

Maryssa stared at him for a second before replying, "I'm, I'm not in for anything! What do you mean?"

"Now, Chip, what did I say? she's not like the rest of us, she just needs a place to stay for the night!" Mrs Potts bent down and looked Chip in the eye as she spoke to him.

Chip scowled and pushed at her, but she just took hold of his hand and shook her head. Chip stood behind her again, sheepish.

All of a sudden, Lum ran back in, his hands running though his hair.

"Lum, what did you do?!" Bruce spoke forcefully.

"I-I may have...you'd better come with me." he turned tail and ran back out of the door...

"that boy..." Bruce crumbled, and began to tap on the large clock again, the four and the eight. Maryssa looked on quizzically, not sure what to make of this mysterious house.

*BANG*

Everyone froze, before diving into action. Lum ran back in backwards and dived towards the fire, clutching a box of matches. Mrs Potts took Chip and went and stood up against the wall, next to Bruce, who had jumped away from the clock.

Maryssa was confused. She had no idea what was happening, where she was, who these people were. She was just about to shout for someone to explain when-

"LUM! What did you do!? I smell smoke."

A deafening booming voice filled the house, causing Maryssa to shiver.

*CRASH*

The door slammed open and from under the doorway, the largest man she had ever seen appeared. He must have been at least two and a half metres tall, most probably more, and had so many scars all over his body, distorting his face and hands. Maryssa gasped, and leant back in her seat.

"Lum? What did I say?! DONT EVER START A-why the hell is there someone in the chair? MY chair? ANSWER ME!"

"she needed a room for night. The poor girl was attacked in the rain alone..."

"You KNOW we don't except strangers here. It's not safe. She must leave at once." and with that, the giant turned away from them.

"wait! Sir, please, that's cruel, she would die! Please, please sir, forgive us, but let the poor girl stay!" Lum cried out, on his knees by the hearth.

"Fine. I wont send her out." the giant said, and moved around to face Maryssa straight on. "But she has clearly TRESPASSED on MY fathers property. She will be punished like any other. And DO NOT try and stop me Lum. You have caused enough trouble tonight as it is." he then grabbed Maryssas dress, and lifted her up with one hand, before chucking her body over his shoulder. He span on his heel and stormed out of the room, and up the stairs.

As he left with Maryssa on his shoulder, the others stayed in the little sitting room.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. I accidentally set fire to the laundry room... I'm sorry." Lum sobbed and collapsed his head in his hands. Mrs Potts and Bruce looked at each other in dismay, knowing full well what would happen to the poor girl. She would never leave again, much like the other trespassers, trapped in the attic until they die

**(AN. Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im so so so sorry for the seriously slow updating, I've just started back at school so got quite a lot of homework, plus now my friend is getting me to read Battle Royale! But maybe, if I get some reviews, I'd update more often, though I will try and update a lot more often now! **

**Please review guys, it really does make a difference, even if it's not constructive, or even if you only say one word, I would be so grateful guys, so ... Please!**

A slow knock on the door echoed around the house. Annabelle sighed and slowly meandered her way around the mishmash of old furniture that sat in the centre of the main room of their flat, above the garage. The biggest, faded pink, sofa sat right in the middle, with two armchairs on either side - one flowery and one a stained dark green . Their mother had been a keen believer of charity, and most of what they owned was from some kind of charity shop or auction.

She had been in the middle of washing up the plates from the dinner she had taken her father on a tray. It was only about twenty minutes since Maryssa had left to collect Philip, so the caller must be a salesperson, as they would not have turned round and returned now, they were probably too far gone. For a second she stood just by the old wooden door, rubbing her temples, preparing herself for another sales onslaught from an unwanted visitor, who was too pushy for their own good. So she should have been surprised when a familiar face peered back at her when she looked though the peephole.

It was Guy.

Annabelle cringed and without thinking it through, she slowly edged the heavy door open, to reveal his shiny face beaming an hugely false smile.

She had barely uttered his name condescendingly before he had barged into her home and flopped himself down onto the flowery armchair, after glaring accusingly at the stains on the green one.

"what the hell are you doing here Guy?" she spoke, fixing him with a steely glare that he just dismissed with a wink.

"I'm visiting you, why else would I be here?" he chuckled. She scowled and folded her arms

"come and have a seat hon, I want to talk to you." he said pointing at the pink three-seater.

She didn't want to, but realised the only way to get him to leave was the do at least a little of what he said. She gingerly sat herself on the opposite side of the sofa to him, perched on the edge.

"why would you invite me to a party, and then not even show up?" she said, but he had been distracted. He was too busy staring at his face in the little mirror on the sideboard. She rolled her eyes. He'd better have an extremely good reason for disturbing her. And lying about the party.

"hello?" she asked after a minute.

"hm? Oh, oh yes well, of course, there was no party. I knew you wouldn't come." But what about Maryssa and Philip?! She asked herself, screams confined in the small space that was her head. Guy stood up and moved to sit right beside her. She wrinkled up her nose. He smelt strongly of beer and B.O.

"nice room." he said, sarcastic, as he threw his muddy feet up onto the coffee table in front of them. Annabelle inched away from him as subtly as he could. "You'd inherit this place when your old man kicks the bucket right?"

She stood up angry. "Don't talk about my father that way!"

"oh...sorry. But am I right?" he said, looking away from her.

"mm" she mumbled, unsure why he wanted to know.

"That would be nice then. We could live here, if we cleaned it up a bit. Start up a family!" he relaxed back, lying down now across the entire sofa. Her mouth dropped open. What was he on, starting a family!?

"you could look after the dogs and the boys whilst I'm at work-we would have six or seven- "

"what, dogs?"

"No! Strapping boys; like me! But where was i? Oh yes, **and you'd make me a meal for when I return from work, and then, every night we would-"**

"now wait a second." she interrupted again, not wanting to bare the thought of any more."where is all this coming from. I am NOT marrying you!" she half shouted down at him.

"oh dear god no!" he assured her that he was not about to propose. Still she frowned, still confused as to what he was getting at.

Guy swung himself up off the sofa again and started advancing towards her slowly. At the same time Annabelle took a few steps back, not wanting to lose any distance between each other.

"no, all I want," he spoke slowly, stepping forward, "is a chance," another step, "to really get to know," by this point he had backed her up against the wall, "You." he roughly poked her chest as he spoke, an evil glint in his eye. He shuffled his body closer to her still, until their noses were just touching.

"if you know what I mean." he added before grabbing her face and kissing her hard on the mouth. For a second she was a little shocked and frightened, but quickly regained her composure, and, with all her might, pushed him away.

As he took a wobbled backwards from her shove, she dove away from him towards the door, but he was too quick for her. He pinned her against the door, his hips pressing hard against hers, and braced his hands to the sides of her head against the old wood of the creaky door. He smirked wickedly and whispered, breathing his beer tainted breath all over her face, "I want you, Annabelle, and I always get what I want." and he plunged his lips back onto hers, pushing her lips open with his tongue. It explored her mouth forcefully, whilst her nose was pressed flat against her face. He traced along her side with a long, sharp fingernail , before coming to a stop over her breast, as the other cupped her left butt cheek, and he squeezed both harshly at the same time. She writhed and tried to fight out of his grip, but he was strong, and very insistent. He tasted of alcohol too, it was stinging the inside of her mouth as Guys tongue slammed against the sides. She eventually stilled, thinking through what she could do. Most of her body was held down, so she couldn't push him off, she would have to hurt him somehow, and fast. An idea started to form in her head and she acted on it immediately, as soon as she knew it would work.

Annabelle began to kiss him back, circling his tongue with her own. She could feel his smile through her lips. Taking more control with her tongue, she was allowed into his mouth, and she repeated the favour, of slamming her tongue around his mouth as hard as she could. By now, his fingers were pushing down the front of her trousers. She sped up, trying to gag him with her tongue. It didn't seem to work but his tongue was still in her mouth. His hands were now prising open her knickers. She pushed Guys tongue around with her own, until it was where she wanted and bit down hard, and sure enough, the metallic taste of blood oozed onto her taste buds. It instantly had the desired effect. He sprung off her, howling in pain and glared at her hard. She smirked, and casually opened the door for him.

"I will be back. Don't you worry about that." he gritted his teeth and stormed out of the room and into the corridor. She slammed the door, and pushed against it, making sure he wasn't coming back in.

Louis had been standing outside, around the corner from Annabelle's garage, along with some other friends, including a bunch of simpering girls who had adored Guy since, forever. Guy just ignored them, storming past whilst trying to straighten out his red shirt. Louis ran over and looked up at him questioningly.

Guy huffed before speaking through his teeth:

"I'll have Annabelle, Louis. Make no mistake about that." and began to sprint away from the group, not wanting to talk about what had happened.

His friends stared at Louis expectantly, but he just shrugged his shoulders. "he's a bit touchy..."

Annabelle had sunk down onto the floor, still leaning against the door, exhausted. Two encounters with that vile Guy in one day. Eugh.

Slowly, she began to stand herself back up again, subsequently looking back out of the peephole.

It seemed like he had left, which relieved Annabelle greatly. Their whole conversation had been leading up to a crash and burn from the moment he stepped into the house. Talking of marriage? With her? Oh yes, she could certainly see that happening; Mrs Guy Thineck...NOT! She didn't want to marry anyone for a very long time, let alone get married to Guy! She wanted a life, an adventure in the great,wide... somewhere. And from this encounter, she realised she wanted it more than ever before. Her father had always told her it was because of those fantasy books, she always left reality at home, but she didn't care what the reason was, as long as her life was more interesting than that in the town.

Annabelle ended up drifting toward the coffee machine, in need of some energy after that gruelling experience. But, as soon as her drink was made, and she was settleing back down watching some kind of plant programme about dandelions to ease her mind, the doorbell rang again. She sighed. She just knew it must be Guy again, stupid enough to try again. Shaking her head, Annabelle ignored it. Before long it rang again, a few times in a row this time, hurriedly. Still ignoring it, she hoped he would leave again in the very near future, or else she would he forced to-

"Annabelle! Annabelle!"

Her name! And that certainly wasn't Guy, he wouldn't think far enough to shout through the postbox. She got up, still lazily, and strolled over to the door. No real idea of who it was, she pulled open the door and was greeted by someone she did not expect, at all.

Philip.

**Please review guys, it really does make a difference, even if it's not constructive, or even if you only say one word, I would be so grateful guys, so ... Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hello again guys, sorry again for slow updates, will try and update at least once a week! But, if you quite like this story, I'm also working on 'Follow the Breadcrumbs', a different version of Hansel and Gretel, which i will be updating in sync with this one, so if you check that one out, I'd really appreciate it! **

**again, please review, thank you Heaven Esther15 for your review, thanks so much! **

**anyway, i doubt anyone reads this bit anyway, so i'll let you get on with it! **

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Beauty and the Beast, but this is my take on it, so i guess i own some parts? ah well! **_

To be perfectly honest, Philip had absolutely no idea what he was going to tell Annabelle. _Hi, friend, you know that party you sent us to. Well it was a ruse, and now your sisters been attacked by some hormonal guys, and locked herself into a large, dark, house. _Well, what else could he say? She had to know, Maryssa was her sister.

Philip twisted his thumbs, biting his lip, standing outside their front door. He had no idea what he was going to say, and was no further in this plan when his fist went up, on its own accord, to rap on the door.

It felt like a lifetime, Maryssa's lifetime, before Annabelle opened the door, but eventually she did, her eyes sagging, her normally full red lips drooping into a frown. When she saw him though, her face filled with worry almost instantly.

"Where is she?!" She cried, and flew at Philip, grabbed him and pulled him towards her, so she was sobbing on his shoulder. He stroked her back for a couple of seconds before tugging her back.

"The party-" he started and stuttered,

"-Was a complete ruse, I know. Thinek's just been round here." She rolled her eyes, pretending it was no big deal. But Philip could see she was straining, that whatever Guy had done, it had completely drained her of energy. He decided not to pry, for now.

"Look, Annabelle... Guys cronies attacked us in the woods..." she looked up at him, her green eyes glistening, "I managed to hide, but your sister kept running. I followed. .. and…and..."

"Did they take her!?" Annabelle cried shaking Philip slightly.

"No, no...They tried. Don't worry; I don't think they hurt her." She sighed, the momentous panic still in her eyes. "She managed to get through these gates... I'm not sure what was behind them, but the men couldn't get through to her..." he trailed off, not sure still of what to do.

"Take me there. Please Philip. Please take me. We have to get her back..!" She looked up at him pleadingly. She didn't have her own car, only Maryssa's, and she couldn't bear to use that, not when she wasn't here. And possibly in danger. Slowly, Philip nodded.

"Alright. Let's go. Though, I'm not going to stay. I've had enough drama in those woods for a lifetime." Annabelle mumbled something Philip didn't hear, but she didn't make any fuss other than that.

"Okay then. Come on." Tying her hair back with a blue ribbon, and picking up her green coat from the rickety old coat stand, Annabelle pushed her way out of her home, without a second thought. She had left her father sleeping, knowing he could sleep for Britain, so no way would he wake up. After locking the door, she spun round and dived toward the car, sitting herself down and locking the seat belt in. Philip looking slightly confused asked if she really wanted to use her sister's car, or if they should go and collect his own. She quickly agreed on the latter, seeing as Maryssa wasn't there, and it already had enough scratches on it

Once they had speedily switched cars, Philip drove them as fast as possible back into the woods. He was constantly checking his wing mirrors for the guys again, but never saw them. Soon they reached a little clearing, not far from the gates. Philip was still paranoid, but finally was vaguely comfortable with where they were, and turned to face her:

"Right, well... this is where I leave you." Annabelle nodded, now she was actually here, her impulse to jump in to rescue her sister had mysteriously vanished. She smiled nervously to Philip and slowly climbed out of the car.

"Good Luck Annabelle. Please bring Maryssa home safe." Philip whispered and Annabelle turned to face him.

"Y'know, there's still time if you want to change your mind. Come with me?" Annabelle pleaded, but Philip just smiled sadly and stuck the key in the ignition.

"Sorry honey. I can't go on."

"Well at least wait here until I get beyond the gate. Please Philip? I'm..I'm scared." Philip agreed, begrudgingly. He'd spent enough time in that forest scared out of his wits, to understand what she meant.

Slowly, frightened, Annabelle crept towards the ginormous gates. Millions of possibilities went through her head, especially the thought of Maryssa, lying dead at the foot of an old spooky gravestone. It didn't help that it was pitch black, and she could hear an owl twit-twooing behind her. But suddenly her fear was jilted, when behind the heavy iron gate, she caught sight of a strip of something she recognised. Was it...? No, it couldn't be...! Forgetting everything but that strip of clothing, she pulled open the gate with all her might, slipped through and dived onto it. She was right! It was Maryssa's dress fabric! She has known it a mile off, as she was the one who sewed it back together for her, that glorious midnight blue, when she had ripped it the first time, in a car racing accident. "PHILIP!" she cried, but knew it was no use. She had gone through the gate, so he was long gone by now.

The mossy pathway was squishing under her feet as Annabelle made her way from the gate, until she could see the house, towering higher than the clouds. It was gargantuan, like a castle, with turrets and large windows, with ivy stretching its way round the wooden door. She couldn't believe that nobody in town had heard of this place before, or even hadn't seen its towers poking over the treetops!

Quicker than she would have liked, Annabelle had arrived at the front door. To the right of it was a large slate plaque, with some words engraved in white in the centre. It read;

**B. East**

**Prince Adam Foundation for the Unstable**

She didn't know why she was so afraid. This place was obviously abandoned, and there was proof that Maryssa had been there. Maybe it was because it was the middle of the night or maybe because the house was so big, but she had to overcome it if she was going to find her sister, and fast.

Taking a deep breath, she leant forwards, with her palm braced against the door, she eased it open. It creaked loudly and she held her breath, instinctively. There was no reply.

"Hello? Maryssa!" she cried, and took a step onto the wide marble floor of the foyer. Even though it was dimly lit, she could see a massive staircase in the back of the room, which parted to the left and the right. Many rooms came off the sides of the hall as well, and Annabelle was a bit daunted by it all.

"Urm, hello? Maryssa? It's me, Annabelle! The horrible men have gone!"

But there was still no reply, her words just bounced off the walls, echoing back to her. Treading carefully, Annabelle started to make her way towards the staircase, drawn to it.

"Did you just hear that?" whispered Lum, who had been standing by the door to the sitting room.

"Hear what?" said Bruce grumpily, his eyes fixated on the ticking clock in the corner. Mrs Potts and Chip had left the room by then, as it was excessively late for Chip to be awake.

"I think it's another girl! She's come to get the one earlier, Maryssa. More sensible this one seems though."

"Are you sure she's come for the other one?" Bruce exclaimed, suddenly very interested, "maybe she's come to sort out _him?"_

"Then our prayers have been answered! Come on, Brucey!"

Mrs Potts had been busy bustling around the kitchen, putting away some mugs when-

"Mama! There's another girl in the castle!"

"Chip! You scared me half to death! And how many times have I told you dear, it's _not_ a castle, it's just a very large house! Now, off to bed with you, it's late enough as it is!" Chip groaned.

"But, Mama-"

"We've seen her already, remember? Now come on, stop telling porky pies…" she flicked his shoulder playfully, and began to direct him back to his room. Nobody was in sight, which was weird, until they came crash bang into the youngest girl living there, Barbie (short for Barbette).

"I was just on my way to find you! There's another girl in the castle!" she exclaimed, before rushing off again.

"-house" Mrs. Potts sighed. That little word just really annoyed her. Chip looked up, a smug smile on his little angelic face.

"I _told_ you!"

Lum and Bruce dived into a little room off the corridor at the top of the stairs.

"Now Lum, stay quiet! We can't let her know we are here!" Bruce whispered.

"Why not?" spoke Lum, before he was cut off with a _SHH. _ About a millisecond later, footfalls were heard outside their door,

_"Hello!? Maryssa?" _

Bruce grabbed Lum and dragged behind the door, his hand over the younger mans open mouth.

"Bruce, we have to help them!" Lum exclaimed when Bruce had freed him. "That way, he can't destroy both of these pretty girls, and you know, if we don't intervene as best we can,_ he will."_

Bruce sighed. He knew the blonde was right. He didn't want to anger the Master, but he would ruin these girls. And he couldn't just sit back and let that happen to another person, could he?! He nodded, grimacing. Lum grabbed his wrist, and dragged him back out of the room.

Whispering, he told Bruce what they were going to do. Quickly, they darted towards the stairs that led up to the roof, where they knew _he_ had taken Maryssa.

They didn't go up there much, like they didn't go into the West-Wing. The Master had decided they were forbidden zones, and no way were to two men going to disobey them. But they soon found a perch to hide on the dark staircase. They knew the girl had passed this door, and had left it open so they would hear them. After giving Bruce a quick thumbs up, Lum spoke, as loud as he dared:

"Hey! Annabelle!"_Is that her name?_ He mouthed to Bruce, who shrugged, "Over here!"

He swiftly ducked back into their hiding place, and sure enough they heard the girl, Annabelle coming back towards the stairs.

"Maryssa?" she said, hopeful for the first time in what seemed like hours, and started to make her way up the pitch steps. Even though the rest of the interior of the house looked reasonably new, these stairs, crumbling slightly, were a perfect indicator of how old it actually was. There was a musty, dank smell creeping its way into her nose, and she wrinkled it up in distaste. Annabelle carried on up the steps, past where Lum and Bruce hiding, without noticing them, much to their utter relief.

It didn't take Annabelle long to reach the top of the stairs. It was equally dark at the top, and she couldn't see very far from her. Only one beam of light from the moon came into the little room, lighting up a spotlight in the middle of the room.

"A-Annabelle?" croaked a small voice from the corner of the room. _That's not my sister's voice! She's loud and, and healthy! _Thought Annabelle as she darted towards the voice. Sure enough, it was Maryssa. She was lying on the floor, her wrists chained together, as were her ankles. She was still wearing her beautiful dress; Annabelle couldn't believe it had only been a matter of hours since she had helped her into it.

"We have to get you out of here! Come on!" Annabelle started to try to untangle the mess of chains around her sister's wrists but started when she felt the ice-cold sharpness of her skin.

"You're so cold! Come on, come on."

"No, no, Annabelle, get out of here!" Maryssa managed to say, before coughing painfully. Annabelle stopped and stared into her eyes, which were brimming with tears that she couldn't hold back.

"I am not leaving you. You got that? We're twins, we stick together."

** AN: And i promise i will update soon! maybe we'll even find out the Beasts name! if anyone has any suggestions for his name, feel free to PM me, or say it in a review, because im not quite sure yet! anyway, pleeeeease review, the box is only there, it only takes a couple of seconds to make my day :) see ya guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello friends, heres another chapter for you! Its a bit longer that other ones ive done, but not too much! Hope you enjoy! (Pleaase review! )**

"Step away from her' bellowed a voice from the top of the stairs. It echoed around the room, that deep growly voice, and Annabelle jumped a mile. She started, and her hands slipped from the grip she had on Maryssas. When she regained her composure, she was surprised that her shaking sister had not taken hold of her hand again, but was in fact weakly trying to push her away.

"Go, Annabelle, be free! Take care of father, and live your life in the adventure you've always dreamed of-" Maryssa croaked hurriedly, obviously scared of whoever it was whos voice it belonged to.

"Shh, shh, Maryssa, shh! I will not leave you here, ill and suffering!"

"Back away, intruder. Or else you will face the same fate as hers."

Annabelle, angry at the commands, patted Maryssa on the hand and stood up strongly.

"I will not leave my sister here alone, but you are right. We will share a fate. A fate that does not include you, or this dingy house! Now let her go!" She shouted powerfully, tipping up her chin.

"I am afraid that is not an option. This girl trespassed on my land, and disrespected my fathers house. Therefore one of you stays or you both stay. It is up to you. " The bellowing voice echoed around the dim room, the tone slightly raising from irritation. Annabelle could still not see the speaker. She felt a tug on her leg, and quickly bent to see what Maryssa had to say.

"Please just go. It was my fault for this whole mess, I have to pay the price for it, go and get your adventure, beautiful sister!" She pleaded with Annabelle, as she did not want her to stay another minute in the old, dreadful castle.

"No wait, it wasn't your fault, it was mine for believing Guy. So if anyone should pay the price it should be-" suddenly the only possible solution to this problem became clear to Annabelle. She stood back up to face the unseen force.

" Take me instead."

Silence followed her statement, followed by a lot of frantic NOs from below her.

"Hush, Maryssa. He said only one has to stay, he never said it had to be you. You can earn money, and look after father, you can leave-"

"You would do that? Forfeit your own freedom for your sisters?" He interrupted, with a softer tone than he'd previously been using.

"Wait... step into the light." She asked, tired of the unknown.

"Do I have your word?" He snapped, still emersed in darkness. Annabelle tilted her head to one side and stared out where she thought he was standing. They heard a grunt, and Maryssa shielded her eyes, quietly sobbing on the floor.

Two heavy footfalls followed the throaty noise, before a huge man, at least 6"7, emerged in the moonlight strip. He had large shoulders and very large thighs, topped with a round head. He had long hair down to his shoulders that seemed almost unnatually matted, which seemed to change colour between brown and gold. A unruly beard bustled out of his chin, and a moustache joined onto it, which was curling around all over the place. He was wearing a pair of purple flannel shorts, and an old white vest top, that was ripping from being so thin, and his arms, legs and chest were all covered in bushy brown body hair. As he looked down at Annabelle, an annoyed look on his face, she could see a few purple lines running across his face and his arms, one running through his left eye, another through the middle of his right ear, making his ear seem very disfigured in the harsh light.

Annabelle took in a short breath, ignoring her sisters pleas, and said boldly,

"You have my word."

Before she collapsed back onto the floor beside Maryssa, , the momentous man jumped into action. He clicked his fingers, and ordered calmly,

"Take her away."

After that, everything whizzed by so quickly, Annabelle couldnt tell what was happening in what order. One moment she was clutching onto her twin, and another two men grabbed hold of Maryssas arms and dragged her away from her, too fast for her to follow. She screamed her name, but was too distraught to really hear any reply, wailing and cursing.

After quite some time, Annabelle had calmed down, and became aware of the man watching her intently. In a second, she was bashful, embarrassed that he had seen her lose her cool like that. She pulled her self up to sit on the window seat, and looked out of the window at a garden, which looked as if it had been abandoned for many months.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye." She whispered after a few minutes, before repeating louder, "YOU DIDNT EVEN LET ME SAY GOODBYE! AND... and I'll never see her again." She faltered at the last sentence, as she had only just realised this. She wasn't going to see her beloved sister ever again. She was stuck with this horrible monster for the rest of her life.

He looked on at her sadly. He hadn't realised how harsh he had been, sweeping away that girl so quickly, it had been a 'heat of the moment' thing. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with her now though, so just stood there, letting the brunt of the exchange overwhelm him for a moment.

"I'll show you to your room." He said plainly, showing none of the conflicting feeling he felt in his brain right at that moment.

"M-my room?" Annabelle mumbled, not fully taking in what he said.

"Yes, well I doubt you want to stay here. " he grunted. She shook her head. "Then follow me."

Annabelle followed him down the stairs, back where she had come from. As he opened the door at the foot of the stairs, two voices could be heard, bickering. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but as soon as they saw the door movement, they shut up.

"This is Lum, and Bruce." The large man said bluntly, quickly gesturing as to who was who of the two men. The young, thin, blonde one, who she thought was Lum, (odd name) beamed happily, whilst the fatter man with the mustache she assumed was Bruce, looked slightly more wary.

"What's your name?" Grinned Lum elvishly at her, as they joined them walking now down the corridoor. Annabelle walked behind Lum and Bruce, who had pushed in front of her, between her and the man.

"Annabelle, " she looked away, taking in the sights of the ancient house. There were lots of brilliant paintings littering the red walls, and the carpet under her feet was the softest she'd seen. It was then she realised that, He, was not wearing footwear. She could see a lot more in the corridoor lights, which seemed to be the only technology of this century in the house, so she could tell the purple lines on his face were, in fact, scars, and the one through his ear was actually across his head, and his right ear flapped in two pieces. She shuddered. She had never seen something like that before.

"Pretty name," said Lum, snapping her back away from the ear. He leaned forward, so he was out of Annabelles earshot, and whispered to the boss:

"You should probably tell her any rules you may have... and your name probably. " The man sighed. He didn't really want to be doing this.

"We have some rules in this house," he started, and she gave a brief nod. "You are allowed everywhere in the house, this is your home now. Except the West-Wing."

"Whats in the West-Wing?" She asked quickly.

"It is Forbidden." He snapped sternly, turning around to look at her, as if to prove his point. This drew them all into silence, including Lum. This didn't last long though. Soon he was whispering again:

"A big rooms coming up, take her there. Oh, and maybe it would be a nice idea to ask her to dinner."

"Its 3am!" Bruce hissed, stopping Lum in his tracks for a second before:

"Tomorrow evening then. Let her sleep for now, she will need it." He nodded, agreeing with Lum. After a few seconds, he stopped, in front a wide, pink double door.

"This is your room. I suggest you sleep for as long as you will, as you have had a long night." He said gruffly, not used to thinking for other people's needs. Annabelle walked into the room, looking back at him warily.

"Oh and tomorrow, you will join me for dinner." Startled, Annabelle whizzed around, to refuse, before he shouted, "It is not a request!" And slammed the door in her face.

Annabelle sunk down to the ground in defeat, completely worn out now by the days events. She couldn't believe it had only been that afternoon since Guy had first cornered her in town.

She took a look around the room. It was ginormous, and very, very pink. A large four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, and a large walk-in wardrobe also sat right next to it. Annabelle got up, and stumbled her way over to the bed, and sat down. She sunk into the soft mattress, but instead of the joy of this comfort, she just became overcome with a longing for her own, hard but comforting, bed at home. 'Oh I miss home so much.' She thought to herself, and a single tear came dripping out of her eye. 'How could this ever become my home?'

She had run out of tears from earlier, so just had a solemn, sad expression as she sat still on the edge of the soft bed. If anyone had been looking, the look on her face looked more forlorn and melancholy than if she had been weeping.

She sat there for who knows how long, seconds, minutes, before suddenly jolting back to reality. Her mouth felt like sand-paper, and her body was shaking slightly from cold.

Annabelle gazed around the room, looking for a jacket or blanket for warmth, when her eyes caught sight of the digital clock on the windowsill.

16.25!

She must have slept for about twenty four hours, as she could not bring herself to imagine just sitting there for that long. 'But I don't remember falling asleep? !' She whispered to herself, but there was no other explanation. She sighed. To be honest she still felt tired, probably the cold woke her up. Talking of which, there was no blankets, just a large duvet on the bed. Annabelle sloppily attempted pulling it off and wrapping it around herself, but it was very, very heavy. It just wouldn't come off the bed! She tugged and tugged from all sides, getting completely tangled up in the weighty material. Exasperated, she gave up, and dropped the duvet onto the floor, angry with it.

It was at that moment that a large clattering came from behind the door of the large wardrobe. Annabelle hadn't explored inside there yet, so her eyes widened, and she raised her hands in peace in front of her body.

After a fer more scratchings and curses from behind the door, a very portly woman with black curled hair and very thin ankles came bustling out of the door, carrying multiple clothes hangers. She didn't notice Annabelle at first, but as soon as she did, she almost jumped out of her skin!

"Oh my Lord, who are you!?" She exclaimed loudly, dropping the coat hangers, which clattered to the floor.

"I'm-I'm Annabelle." She stuttered, her relief that this woman didn't seem dangerous overwhelming her.

"Oho, I know! You're the beautiful girl who gave her freedom for her sister! The whole house has been raving about you, sweetie! " she smiled widely, her circular cheek bones rosy and happy, inviting Annabelle to trust her.

"My name is Madelyne Bouche, maybe you have heard of me?" She waited a few seconds before continuing, "perhaps not. Well, I was a fabulous opera singer in France when I was young, oh so many years ago! Particularly popular even, I was known as the Grande Bouche! Yet unfortunately, my career ended suddenly during the war of Drobe, my village, and the next, Miror... oh dearie, am I boring you with my talk of the past? Tell me yourself!" Madelyne babbled along, obviously very keen in her own voice. But Annabelle took to her quickly, liking the kindness in her voice, and friendliness that this house seemed to have lacked.

"You must know my story already. " she replied to her shyly, but she smiled, unable to resist the beaming face staring back at her.

"That is true, I have heard a great number of rumours this past day, but surely they cannot all be true?" Madelyne asked, intent.

"I'm sure they are not, but there is honestly not much to say!" She insisted, as although she was beginning to trust this kind lady, she wasnt quite ready to share her life story.

"Okay hon, lets not dwell on the past! Would you like to...ask any questions about your future here? It isnt as bad as it may seem right now!" Annabelle pondered this. She did have a lot of questions, just which were the most important to ask.

"Urm yes I do have a few...well for one..."she said warily,"what is his name? And who is he, what is his authority!?"

"The master?"

"Yes. Also why do you call him your 'master'? Surely he is younger than you?" Annabelle was intrigued now, curious as to what his name really was.

"It is quite confusing, this story, but you seem like a smart one, so, here goes!

"His real name is Benedict East, but not many people address him as such. He owns the house, at least, his great grandfather owned the house, for himself to live in. It has been passed down the line for generations, but ever since his father took over, he chose to make the house a charitable trust, the Prince Adam Foundation. It is named after Benedicts great grandfather, he was Prince Adam, of some place or another. So technically, it still belongs to the Trust, but Benedict does own the Trust in general, so we're safe for the moment. As for why we call him master... I'm not entirely sure... I guess he has the money, he owns the house, so he is the master of the house... so it just kind of stuck!"

Annabelle sucked in a breath. Well, whatever she was expecting, it wasnt that. Prince Adam... his great grandfather?! And what a name; Benedict. 'I never knew anyone was still called that anymore!' She thought.

"Thank you Madelyne for your help! I was really curious about that, it has been bugging me," she exclaimed with false enthusiasm. She wasn't sure why she put on the act, maybe she felt like her initial reaction to the information was too subdued or something, but Madelyne Bouche looked happy, so she felt good too.

"Happy to be of service, dear! Just call my name and I'll be right here, helping you settle in to this new home!"

Annabelle froze, a grin left plastered on her face. She had said it. Now it was real. This place really was going to need to become home to her, and she had no idea how that was possible.

**Hope you liked it! Another character added and some more developments on the Beast, even his name! It was quite hard coming up with that, so your personal thoughts on that would certainly be appreciated, as would any ideas for the continuation of this fic! TTFN! **


End file.
